


A Perfect Date

by Carmentabing



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmentabing/pseuds/Carmentabing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mükemmel bir buluşmaya huysuz bir kardeş dahil olamazdı. Özellikle de adı Niklaus Mikaelson ise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Date

Her şey diğerlerine göre nispeten daha serin geçen bir New Orleans akşamında yaşanmıştı. Şehrin sokaklarını dolduran turistler, cazın doğduğu bu güzel, eğlenceli ve tasasız şehri görmek için kilometrelerce yol tepmişlerdi. Şehrin sakinleri gelen misafirler açısından mutluydular. Yerel halk için turist kelimesinin eş anlamı “para” ise, vampirler için temel ihtiyaç olan, “beslenme-barınma-giyinme” üçlüsünün ilk maddesiydi. Cadılar, kendi bölgelerine tekrar kapanmışlar; fırtına öncesi sessizlik gibi bir dinginlik çökmüştü Fransız Bölgesi’ne. Kurt adamlarsa… Eh, bu agresif topluluk her şeyden uzak kalmayı seçerek artık evleri olarak kabul ettikleri yere yani Bataklık’a çekilmişlerdi.

 

Davina Claire -Cadı Meclisi’nin dışlanan genç ve eski naibi- şehrin mutluluğunun ve tasasızlığının bir yansımasıymış gibi New Orleans sokaklarında yürüyordu. Alışkın olmadığı serin hava; ince, siyah elbisesini giymiş olan kızın üşümesine neden olmuştu ama birazcık titremek ya da ısınmak için kollarını bedenine sarmak pek de umurunda sayılmazdı. Atlatılan onca tehlikeden sonra, gideceği yerde güvende hissedeceği kolların onu ısıtacağını biliyordu.

 

Sözleştikleri restoranın -Kol özellikle gözlerden uzak, küçük bir yerde ısrar etmiş ve o gece restorana kimsenin gelmeyeceğinden emin olacağını söylemişti- önüne geldiğinde içeri girmeden önce derin bir nefesi ciğerlerine çekti. Bedeni saniye geçmeden biraz daha sakinleşince mavi gözlerini açtı ve restoranın eski püskü tabelasına baktı. Harflerin yarısı döküldüğü için “T,L,A,C,Z” harfleri garip bir kombinasyon oluşturmuştu. Kapıyı gıcırdatarak açarken yüzüne oturttuğu sakin gülümseme adımını içeri atar atmaz heyecanla büyümüştü.

 

Davina gibi siyahlara bürünmüş olan Kol Mikaelson -dünün vampiri bugünün ise cadısı- büyülediği garsona omuzunun üzerinden son emirlerini verdikten sonra hızlı bir hareketle genç kızın yanına geldi ve kapıyı tutarak Davina’yı nazikçe içeri davet etti. Kapı kapanırken genç kız işleri yavaşlatmayı es geçerek bir şey söylemeden, kollarını erkek arkadaşına doladı. Güzel yüzünü genç adamın sert göğsüne gömerken zaten üşümüş olan bedeni de sıcakla buluşunca ürperdi. Kol ise çapkın gülümsemesini gizlemeyerek kollarını genç kızın üşümüş vücuduna sardı ve burnunu dalgalı, çikolata kahvesi saçlarına gömdü.

 

Genç adam, “Rahatla hayatım,” diye fısıldadı ondan beklenmeyecek bir şefkatle. Yavaşça geri çekilerek Davina’nın yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı. “Üşümüşsün. Gel, biraz ısıtalım seni.”

 

Kol, genç kızı masalarına doğru yönlendirirken etraflarını saran hava da büyülü bir şekilde ılımaya başlamıştı. Davina, Kol’un onu sandalyesine oturtmasına fırsat vermeden bir kez daha kollarını genç adamın boynuna doladı fakat bu kez yüzünü göğsüne yaslamak yerine sıcak dudaklarına yönelmeyi tercih etti.

 

Ayrıldıklarında Davina, mavi gözlerini genç adamın kahvelerine dikerek, “Burdasın. Yanımdasın,” diye fısıldadı. Nefes nefese kalmıştı ama gözlerinin içi gülüyordu. Genç adam, çapkın bir gülümsemeyle, “Uzun bir süre daha burada olmaya devam edeceğim,” diyerek bir kez daha eğildi ve Davina’nın kızaran biçimli dudaklarını, bu kez biraz daha derinlere inerek öpmeye başladı. Her öpücük adım adım derinleşirken iki beden birbirine yapışmak istercesine sarılmıştı; Kol, Davina’nın sırtını duvara yaslamadan önce sadece kısacık bir an benliğini ondan ayırmıştı. 

 

Kol’un siyah ceketi çabucak bir sandalyenin üzerine atılmış, gömleğinin üçüncü düğmesi çözülmemişti ki arkalarından gelen temizlenen boğazın sesi ikisi üzerinde de soğuk duş etkisi yaratmıştı.

 

Klaus Mikaelson, yasladığı bardan doğrularak alaycı bakışlarını kardeşine dikti. Sinirlendiğini yüzüne yansıtmaktan çekinmeyen Davina’ya doğru dönerek, “Bana bu şekilde bakmamalısın genç cadı,” dedi istifini bozmadan. “Ben sadece iki cadının yardımına hayati bir ihtiyaç duyan bir melezim.” Cümlesini tamamladıktan hemen sonra, elindeki dolu viski bardağını tek seferde içti.

 

Davina kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak Klaus’a meydan okucasına bakmaya devam etti ve, “Cevabımızı biliyorsun,” diye tısladı. Klaus’un yıllar boyunca ondan aldıklarına, bu gecenin ya da kalan hayatında yaşaması gereken özel anların da katılmasına izin vermeyecekti. En azından bunun için savaşacaktı.

 

Klaus, genç cadıya cevap vermeden alaylı bakışlarını bir kez daha kardeşinin kısa süre önce gerçek anlamda küllerinden doğan bedenine dikti. “Kol,” dedi, “Ailene sırt mı çevireceksin?”

 

Rahat bir tavırla, “Dramatikleşme Nik,” diye cevap verdi Kol. “İşlerin böyle olmadığını biliyorsun.”

 

“Büyü gücünüze ihtiyacım var.”

 

“Freya’dan isteyebilirsin.”

 

“Bana öfkeli,” dedi Klaus yavaşça. “Yardımını rica ettiğimde bir şey söylemek yerine yüzüme hoş bir kesik hediye etmeyi tercih etti.”

 

“Vincent’a sor o zaman, onun kabul etme olasılığı Freya’dan daha yüksek.”

 

“Evine davetli olduğumu sanmıyorum.”

 

Kol pes etmeyerek, “Ama Camille’in davetli olduğuna eminim,” dedi.

 

“Camille de benim için bunu yapmayacaktır, eminim.”

 

Kol, “Eğer bizim senin için bir şey yapacağımıza dair bir inancın varsa Camille bunu zaten mantıklı bulacaktır,” dedi alayla. “Başka türlü sana nasıl aşık olabilirdi ki?”

 

“Hayır, bana siz yardımcı olacaksınız.”

 

Davina Kol’un konuşmasına fırsat vermeden, “Hayır,” diyerek lafa karıştı. “Hayır, yapmayacağız.”

 

“Sana sevgilinin küllerini kimin verdiğini unutma hayatım.”

 

Davina kollarını meydan okurcasına göğsüne kavuşturarak, “Ve ben de sana bunun karşılığında istediğin büyülü silahı yaptım,” dedi.

 

“Ve o da hiçbir işe yaramadı.”

 

“Bu seninle ilgili bir sorun.”

 

Klaus tekrar bara yaslanarak bu sefer ters bir ifadeyle gözlerini kardeşine dikti ve sessiz kaldı. Verdiği mesaj açıktı: Bu gece istediğinizi yapın, yarın benim av günüm olacak.

 

Kol sıkılı dişlerinin arasından, “Peki,” diye tısladı ve konuşmaya çalışan genç kızı elini kaldırarak susturdu. “Ama şartlarım var. Benimle idare edeceksin ve bu gece bitmeden beni bırakmış olacaksın.”

 

***

 

Kol Mikaelson, şehrin yıllar önce unuttuğu eski kulübeye yorgun adımlarla girdiğinde karşılaştığı manzaraya pek şaşırmamıştı. Neredeyse çürüyecek olan eşyalar her zamanki gibi küçücük odaya dağılmıştı, duvarlara düzensiz aralıklarla montelenmiş lambalardan -ki yarısı düştü düşecek gibiydi- yayılan loş ışık kulübeyi aydınlatıyordu ve Davina Claire odanın ortasında duran ikili koltuğa o kadar rahatsız bir şekilde kıvrılıp uyumuştu ki Kol onun yerine sırtının ve bacaklarının sızladığını hissedebiliyordu.

 

İşe küçücük kulübe zemininin neredeyse dörtte birini kaplayan ayı postunu büyüyle kalınlaştırarak başladı. Aslında postun fiziksel olarak bir değişikliğe uğradığı söylenemezdi ama üzerine yatıldığında kuş tüyü bir yatağın rahatlığını veriyordu. Sonra Davina’nın kendine yer açmak için yere attığı iki, küçük minderi büyüleyerek kuş tüyü yastıklara çevirdi ve postun üzerine bıraktı. Geriye kalan tek ve aynı zamanda en zor şey küçük kız arkadaşını uyandırmadan yere indirmekti.

 

Kol Mikaelson’ın doğasında “şefkat” yoktu. En azından ergenlik döneminde babası bunu bir şekilde öldürmeyi başarmıştı. Ne de olsa o bir Viking’in kanını taşıyordu, bir savaşçı daha sert mizaçlı olmalıydı. 1000 yıllık hayatı boyunca -hatırı sayılı bir kısmını kalbine saplanan bir hançerle beraber, korkunç bir tabutta yalnız geçirmişti- olabildiğince kendi çıkarlarını ön planda tutmuştu. Bunun doğuştan gelen karakterine ters düşmediğini asla inkar etmezdi ama az da olsa içinde bulunduğu şartlar onu bu duruma itelemişti. Davina, hayatına girdiğindeyse karakterinin kötü uçlarını tamamen yumuşatamayacağını biliyordu ama bir nebze daha iyi olabileceğini, en azından onun içi deneyebileceğini biliyordu. Davina, onun kana susamış ruhuna iyi geliyordu. Bilmesi gereken de buydu zaten.

 

Kolunu yavaşça kızın boynunun altına sokarak diğer eliyle dizlerinin altını kavradı ve Davina’yı tek hamlede kaldırdı. Vampir olmaktan çıkıp cadı bedenine geçmenin dezavantajlarından biri de olağanüstü kas gücünün kaybıydı. Genç kızın beklediğinden ağır bedenini sarsmadan postun üzerine yavaşça bırakmayı başardığında bile alnına ter damlacıkları doluşmuştu. Ceketini çıkararak hala derin uykudan sıyrılmayan Davina’nın üzerine örttü ve yine ses çıkarmamaya dikkat ederek genç cadının yanına uzandı.

 

Strix Kardeşliği’nin çemberinde hapsolmuşken sıkılmadan saatlerce onu uyurken izleyebilmişti, şimdi de bir gece boyunca yine sıkılmadan onu izleyebileceğini biliyordu. Davina’nın sakin bir ritmle inip çıkan göğsü, endişeyle kasılmayan yüz ifadesi Kol’a ihtiyacı olan huzuru veriyordu.

 

Onun mükemmel randevu tanımına kesinlikle yaptığı büyüler girmiyordu, ama geceyi Davina’nın yanında bitirmek de ona yetmişti. En azından güvendelerdi. Bu da ona yeterdi.


End file.
